The present invention relates to a tool for ICs, and, more particularly, to a tool for DIP-type ICs.
PCBs (printed circuits boards) play an extremely important role in the fields of computers and electronics. These PCBs have small circular holes electrically connected together by conductive strips for insertion therein of, inter alia. DIP-type ICs of various sizes. If the ICs are found to be damaged or if it is determined they are of a wrong type after testing, the ICs must be removed or disengaged from the PCBs. Thus, tools enabling DIP-type ICs to be inserted on the PCB and tools enabling DIP-type ICs to be disengaged from the PCB have been developed. However, the former tools cannot serve the function the latter tools provide, and vice versa. Furthermore, each of these prior tools is designed to be used for ICs of a particular size. This results in the need of the work place having a large number of such tools on hand which is inconvenient and expensive.